


The Greatest Privilege

by IssuesoftheSoul



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssuesoftheSoul/pseuds/IssuesoftheSoul
Summary: A short, alternate take on the last goodbye between Shepard and T'Soni plus some aftermath
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 18





	The Greatest Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own

Liara was hurt. That was all she could think about. James wasn’t faring much better, but he could at least walk without Jane’s support. She continued holding onto Liara as she called for an evac, hoping that James and Liara could make it back to the Normandy and away from all of this destruction before the Reapers were destroyed. The aftermath was sure to not be pretty.

“No! Jane, I will not leave you,” Liara shouted.

Jane begged, “Please, Liara. James, please take her.”

James supported Liara’s left side while Shepard let go of her right.

“Commander, Blue is right. We’re okay! We can go with you,” James insisted.

“Vega, it’s too much of a risk. You’re barely standing on your own, and Liara, your injuries are worse than you think. Please, stay here.”

James sighed and Liara started crying.

“Jane-,” Liara’s voice cracked before she could finish her sentence.

Jane let out a sad sigh, wiping the sweat off of her forehead before stepping closer to Liara.

“Liara, no matter what happens, the greatest privilege I ever had in life was loving you.”

Liara sobbed, “Jane, my heart is yours.”

And with that, Shepard stepped back, smiling sadly at Liara and giving out a single nod to James before running towards the Catalyst.

Liara sobbed into James’ chest as the shuttle started leaving the ground.

“It’s going to be okay, Blue. Lola is strong. You’ll see.”

“I hope you’re right, James.”

* * *

Shepard gulped in a breath of air as soon as she was able to, surrounded by the destruction of the Citadel. How the hell did she survive that? Shepard had no idea. She was pinned down by the weight of the rubble, unable to move. She tried to speak, but her throat was far too dry.

She tried to move, use her biotics against the rubble, but she only succeeded in lifting in a few pieces off of her torso. She shakily sat up. That’s when she noticed a large piece of rubble crushing her left leg. Adrenaline kicked in and she felt no pain. She knew there was no way her left leg below her knee was salvageable.

Again, she tried to use her biotics to move the large piece of rubble, but she was unable to. Shepard was far too weak. She was starting to feel dizzy, the pain from her leg and just about every other part of her body making her weak. She fell back with a thud, darkness creeping her vision.

Before Shepard passed out, she heard shouts and the sound of movement over the rubble. She just hoped that, whatever it was, it was friendly. 

* * *

It took months of recovery in a makeshift hospital outside of London before Jane was discharged. The crew of the Normandy managed their way back about a month after the defeat of the Reapers. Shepard was in a medically induced coma when they arrived. Liara had not left her side since.

It was one night a few days after Shepard was discharged that Liara turned to her. Shepard was fiddling with her new prosthetic leg, still not used to how it felt on her.

“Jane, loving me might be the greatest privilege of your life, but the greatest privilege of mine is getting to spend the next few decades by your side.”

Jane’s lips tilted in a half-smile before replying, “Well, darling, I suppose I should tell you that with my next few surgeries, Miranda says there is a very high chance that with how far advanced human medicine and science has gone with aiding severely injured humans, I will actually have a very high chance of living a few more centuries than the average human.”

Liara grinned widely at that news, “Are you serious? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Jane’s smile got larger and she shrugged, “I wanted to wait until this round of surgeries was complete since that is when it will be official. I hope you don’t mind spending a few more centuries with me.”

Liara hugged her girlfriend as tightly as she could while being mindful of Jane’s still healing injuries, “Shepard, I would never mind.”

As the two sat there in comfortable silence, both could not believe just how privileged they had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
